


agar tidak terpisah

by starblossom (bungamatahari)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/starblossom
Summary: na jaemin baru sadar, tempat mana yang menjadi favoritnya di dunia.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	agar tidak terpisah

**Author's Note:**

> based on neocities prompt.

"Pegang tanganku aja, deh."

"Dih?!"

"Filmnya tayang sebentar lagi, kalau kita kepisah nanti susah nyari satu sama lain. Makanya pegangan tangan aja biar ga kepisah."

Jaemin tidak menunggu jawaban Renjun untuk lekas menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. Jaemin melangkah di depan, menghalau orang-orang yang berkerumun menonton sesuatu, entah apa. Sepertinya acara amal yang diselenggarakan di tepi jalan. Ada satu perempuan bernyanyi dan beberapa yang lain mengedarkan kotak. Dalam hati, Jaemin meminta maaf karena tidak turut menyumbang, karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya cepat sampai bioskop dan menonton film yang akan tayang lima belas menit lagi.

Jaemin tidak tahu, mana yang lebih disukai Renjun; berada di sudut kota sepi di mana yang bisa mereka lihat hanya satu sama lain, atau di metropolitan di mana rasanya semua warga kota ini ditumpahkan ke jalan-jalan, hingga tak ada waktu untuk mendeteksi satu per satu wajah. Jaemin sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya. Ia telah membawa Renjun ke banyak tempat, sebagian atas kesepakatan dan sebagian merupakan wujud kejutan. Jaemin tak pernah bertanya mana favorit Renjun.

Lagi pula, Renjun tidak selalu pergi bersama Jaemin, dan Jaemin tidak selalu pergi dengan Renjun. Toh tidak ada ikatan khusus di antara mereka. Kadang Donghyuck tiba-tiba mengirim foto di kafe baru bersama Renjun, hanya untuk pamer. Kadang Jaemin yang mengirim potret pemandangan yang ia dapat seusai berjalan-jalan dengan Jeno.

Tidak ada yang spesial, tapi tiba-tiba Jaemin penasaran; mana tempat favorit Renjun? Siapa teman jalan-jalan yang paling sering membuat Renjun tertawa?

Mungkin ia akan bertanya nanti, setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari kerumunan mata-mata yang tak memedulikan eksistensi mereka, setelah film pilihan Renjun tinggal menampilkan kredit yang bergulir, saat bioskop mulai hening, sebelum mereka diusir oleh petugas kebersihan.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah kembali menghirup udara segar setelah berebut dengan segerombolan manusia. Jaemin menoleh ke arah Renjun yang kini berada di sampingnya. "Ternyata nggak segampang yang kukira."

"Kamu nggak sebesar yang kamu kira," balas Renjun.

Jaemin terkekeh. "Tapi lebih besar dari kamu."

Renjun tidak menjawab, hanya menampakkan wajah cemberut yang malah membuat senyum Jaemin kian lebar. Bioskop tinggal beberapa langkah di depan. Jalanan lengang, seolah acara amal yang baru saja menahan mereka menjadi mesin _vacuum_ yang menyedot seluruh manusia di kota ini. Kecuali Jaemin dan Renjun.

Tangan Renjun masih ada dalam genggaman Jaemin, meski mereka tak memiliki alasan seperti _agar tidak terpisah di kerumunan_ seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Atau mungkin, potong saja bagian _di kerumunan_ itu.

Karena pada dasarnya, Jaemin hanya tidak ingin terpisah. Begitu pula dengan Renjun yang tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Jaemin tersenyum penuh makna sambil memasuki gedung bioskop tanpa melepaskan jemarinya.

Ah, sebelum bertanya pada Renjun, mungkin Jaemin akan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri terlebih dahulu. Bahwa di samping Renjun adalah tempat favoritnya di dunia.


End file.
